


black panther drabbles

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: A collection of drabbles with nearly every pairing possible (within Black Panther). If you have ANY pairing/scenario you want to see, leave a comment. I've left the categories and tags the way they are because of the possibilities and what I've already written.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop it," T'Challa smiles with embarrassment. His taller boyfriend grows impatient having to wait every night for T'Challa to complete his studies, so one night he rebels in the least violently way possible. The clicks of his keyboard get more intense with reflex as M'Baku smothers the fellow Wakandan's neck with smooches and aims lower.  

"Every night you are on this computer. I don't get it, you work hard enough as it is..." 

T'Challa feels guilty about the truth as he recognizes the fact that M'Baku feels ignored. But he really needs the best grade possible, and M'Baku told him he'd understand. 

"It will only be a few more nights, I promise." 

M'Baku groans with dissatisfaction and wraps his arms around T'Challa's waist, squeezing firmly but allowing T'Challa to breathe. 

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this. I get it though." 

T'Challa smiles at two kisses to his neck and hears M'Baku as he gets into the bed. The bed they'd pushed together as soon as they started dating. T'Challa was always the second one in the bed and he regrets allowing it to get this bad. Every twenty seconds he turns his head to see the tall student visibly upset on his phone and his guilt eventually catches up with him. With minimal hesitation, he turns the computer off and sits next to his boyfriend which turns M'Baku's head. 

"Don't you have a project coming up?" 

T'Challa gets under the covers and takes M'Baku's phone to put it on the side. It hurts that his boyfriend is shocked to see him get in bed with him, but he knows how to make it better.

"I have another project I need to work on, maybe you can help me." 

M'Baku laughs and grazes T'Challa's lips lightly as he turns the light off beside him without any concentration. All of his focus goes to the man no longer by his side but on top of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okoye and Melinda May are asked to work together, but complications can hurt both physically and emotionally. As requested by keke34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okoye/Melinda May as requested by keke34. Please feel free to leave comments and requests!

"How are you feeling?" Okoye asks, silently worrying with her facial expressions. At first, she hates the thought of working with Melinda but as time passes by, the reason changes. It's no longer a lack of knowledge for one another; instead, the fear of losing her eats away at her. And now this. Melinda drops in front of her, with minimal warning and shocks the Dora Milaje warrior. Being shot hurts but being the woman who sees her partner bleeding is a deeper wound. One that only memory can twist. 

"Good. Sort of," she smiles, giving Okoye a glimmer of happiness. It's a relief to see her smiling, instead of crying or any similar field of hurt. Okoye accompanies her by her side, holding her hands. To her surprise, the hands are cold but soon become warmer as her grip is welcomed. Melinda's happy and so is she.  

"I thought I lost you back there. I've been through that pain too many...look at me, thinking about myself. I apologize." 

Melinda is confused and laughs. 

"I find it cute, how much you care for me.  _Never_ apologize for that, okay?"  

Her hair lays on both sides of her head, dark brown like a cup of coffee; it smells perfect and it’s so smooth. Okoye moves it to one side and plants a kiss on her cheek. 

"What's that for?" Melinda queries. 

"That's for being strong. Once you're better, I will show you how strong I can be." 

She giggles at the innuendo and so does Melinda. With that in her mind, Melinda can only think about making a speedy recovery. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa's class finishes early and he has nothing to do. Or nobody.

T'Challa has nothing else to do. His class finishes early and it's his last one. He tries to call his father, or  _Baba_ as he pronounces it, but it's futile. With the number of schedules lined up, T'Chaka asks if Okoye could drive T'Challa back home for his own safety. T'Challa protests but fails to change anything and now he can't reach him. In the toilets, he sees another boy clearly avoiding his class. It's that  _Erik Stevens_ guy with the bad rep, but T'Challa never understands how nobody looks past his attendance. 

"My bad bruh, you need some privacy?" 

With manners like that, this boy shouldn't be  _'someone to watch out for'._  

"No thank you, I just need something to do." 

T'Challa doesn't hear the way it sounds but Erik does. The look he delivers to T'Challa is one he's used before to gain someone's attention. It's only when he approaches him that T'Challa understands. 

"I could give you something to do...or someone." 

He's twisting the cord on T'Challa's black hooded sweater and after several steps, the King's son is backed up against a wall. But he's the furthest thing from intimidated. T'Challa takes to steps forward, reversing the boy in front of him.  

"What makes you think I am so easy?" He smiles as he looks into Erik's lips. They look tender, but firm once pressed against his. T'Challa  _needs_ to find out if these thoughts come true. 

"I don't think you're easy..." Erik grins, moving his hands to unzip T'Challa's sweater. 

"Why is that?" T'Challa whispers into Erik's ear after he bites his lip. 

"Most of the people I've screwed started after the first sentence. And most didn't move forward two steps." 

He squeezes T'Challa's ass firmly, pushes him against the wall and they kill some time. Not that either of them finds it to be a waste of time. T'Challa stops halfway to message Okoye and tell her his class is ending later than usual. 


End file.
